dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Choujin Puroresu
Choujinresu'' (Superhuman Wrestling)' Is a sport and fighting style based on professional wrestling. These techniques are often impossible to perform by ordinary people, hence the 'Choujin' part. Most rely on high agility and super strength, but can also utilize the personal abilities of a fighter, including various powers they may have, unique body structures, etc. Choujinresu is a popular pastime. Not only is it used to settle disputes between choujin, but matches are enjoyed by a large public fanbase. Choujinresu tournaments are conducted by a fedaration made up of various choujinresu companies. Choujin power levels constantly fluctuate, increasing when they use special moves or '''Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength)'. KKD summons up a Choujin's latent power in the heat of battle and increases it many times over. History Choujin (superhumans), have been battling eachother for centuries, under various factions. Choujin (Justice Superhumans): As the title states, these are generally 'Superheroes.' They protect the innocent, and possess 'Ujou' Power (Friendship Power). As cheesy as it may sound, it is a mystical abiility overseen by at least a hundred gods of Choujin Religion, causing all kinds of strange lore to occur. *'NOTE': Popular Seigi Chojin are also referred to as Idol Chojin. Every Seigi Choujin is allies with eachother, and truly are good friends: they'll have each other's backs whenever need be, and put forth great dedication in the name of all that is right, with their indomitable fighting spirits. They usually do not kill, but can in some rare cases such as the Zangyaku Choujin. Choujin (Devil Superhumans): Akuma Choujin are generally 'Supervillains.' They perform heinous acts of evil and use deadly techniques. They however, do not use too many violent techniques, like the Zangyaku Choujin, and even have some level of honor, and many are capable of reforming into Seigi Choujin. Subsets Zangyaku Choujin (Violent Superhumans): These are choujin that can be of any moral standing. They are known for employing brutal tactics that prove fatal to their opponents, killing them, or damaging them for life, possibly even torturing them physically for the rest of their lives. Kanpeki Choujin (Perfect Superhumans): The Perfect Choujin are some of the most dangerous Choujin alive. Their skills are honed 100%, and even then they'll use dirty tactics in the name of claiming victory. Technique Choujinresu Techniques are superhuman attacks that primarily demand the ability to perform while carrying a large amount of weight, in this case, another person. Integration of powers are also very common, due to the fact most Choujin have some special abilities or skills of some sort. There is only one formally recorded style of Choujinresu, known as the 'Satsujin Waza No Hyaku (100 Techniques)' invented by a man called ''''Prince Kamehame.' '''It is broken into two separate styles, the '''Yonjuuhachi (48 Ki'ller/Finishing Moves) And the '''Gojuuni no Sabumisshon (52 Submissions). The 48 Finishing Moves are a series of slams, throws, and other impressive moves that utilize great power. The 52 Submissions are techniques of skill and intelligence, which include locks, ground techniques, and the like. The two combined make for one of the strongest Choujinresu fighting styles to ever exist, as well as the revealing of the '''Furinkazan '''technique. However, the Satsujin Waza is a very secretive style that follows the ishi souden rule of succession, that it may only be passed onto one successor per generation. Category:Techniques Category:Fighting Style Category:Tournament Category:Races